


谁得心灵讲座更棒？

by ermeimei



Series: 心灵讲座的爱情故事 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 300！Sam！2014！Cass!Cass!, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermeimei/pseuds/ermeimei
Summary: 冷CP也要有情人节贺文！醒醒啊，你情人节的花都谢了啊。唔，拖延症伤不起，这个文灵感来源于看到的微博@galaxy德尔塔象限，300集的米和2014卡，恩恩恩，好吃～～～





	谁得心灵讲座更棒？

一

Sam闭上眼睛让自己放松了十秒钟，十秒钟后他睁眼抬头看了一眼墙上的钟，现在是晚上十点四十五了，他起身拔下了笔记本电脑和办公室设备的接口。他并不是很疲乏，他每天工作到11点准时回家睡觉，然后在六个小时的睡眠后开始新的一天，天天如此。他早已经习惯，而且六个小时的睡眠是从今年在医生的建议下开始的，最早的时候他每天只睡4小时，后来是五小时，直到现在的六小时。

他拥有这可怕的自律，而这自律来源于孤独。

他已经是一个很成功的律师了，黑色西装勾勒出他完美的身材，没有人会说他不是精英，他聪明勤奋，几乎没有理由不获得现在拥有的一切成就。他扫了一眼墙上布满的奖状证书，把电脑放进了公文包，扯了扯胸前的领带，准备离开自己的律所。

今天是特殊的，每个月总有那么一两次，他会去见一个人，是他超自然自律生活里的唯一的意外。

Castiel，他们过去是同学，是朋友，甚至可能是家人，还可能是一些别的什么，但是现在，他已经无法定义他们的关系了。

十一点的时候，他准时敲响了酒店的门。

门被从里面打开了，里面的人穿着一条棉质的裤子，宽松的掩饰着下面性感的屁股，一件棉质V领上衣大敞着胸口，裸漏的皮肤白皙带着一种单纯的诱惑，对面的人慵懒的笑了起来，带着毫不在意的口吻说，“少见，你迟到了五分钟，对于自律到宇宙极限的Sam大律师来说可真是少见。”

Sam进了房间，酒店里有点黑，Casteil只开了床头的小灯，整个房间布置的很有东风韵味，木质的雕花大床边上还有这像是流苏一样的一串串珠子，Sam并不喜欢这个感觉，但是他们约定好Castiel选择地点，所以他没有说什么。

对着床的矮桌上点着几只蜡烛，熏香从香炉里传出来，一种有点静谧感觉的藏香，带着麝香和高原雪莲花的味道，像极了眼前人。

Castiel爬上了床，盘腿坐好，活动了一下脖颈，看Sam还在打量周围，有些不满的催促道，“你要知道，按着你可怕的自律我们还有两小时57分，我希望我们不要因为时间不够无法满足彼此。”

Sam进了浴室，Castiel在床上躺下水声哗啦啦的响起来，好像那天的雨。他心里忽然闪出慌乱，更多的是忧伤，不，有什么好忧伤的呢，情感不过是一种心灵的念力，他闭上眼睛，撇开那些心灵上的不愉快，有什么是一场欢愉的性不能解决的呢，肉体才是最根本的构成，Sam是他遇到得最棒的Top，可以满足他所有的幻想，他可以欢愉的触及生命最原始的本源，那可以让他获得平静，他需要这个，否则他无法继续在这个世界苟延残喘。

 

二

Sam出了浴室，将自己随意擦干，自律的生活让他不光有过人的事业成就，还有这几乎完美的体魄和身材。当他看到Castiel安静的闭着眼睛躺在床上，没有那一贯的不屑，玩世不恭的嬉皮风格言语和笑容，此时的Castiel只是平静的躺着，甚至没有任何表情，这一切却忽然触动了Sam的神经，Sam压住自己的想法，不，他不需要那些情绪，那些情绪毫无用处，只能痛苦，他不想把一切复杂化，他只想要一场让他可以放松的性爱就够了，他知道Castiel的身体有多么的勾人，那诱惑着他，让他喘一口气，然后回过头来继续进入非人的自律生活，这就够了，不要多想，他告诫自己。

Sam解下浴巾，浴巾下面一丝不挂，他压上躺在床上的Castiel，一场性爱，一场欢愉的性爱，他仅为此而来。

Sam伸手一把灭掉床头的灯，房间里只剩下烛火的跳动，充满着东方风格的静谧。他啃上Castiel的唇，那柔软的清新的嘴唇被他近乎暴虐的蹂躏啃嗜起来，Castiel一点也没有抗拒这份暴虐，反而热情的回应着他，Castiel的抓挠起Sam的后背，他们彼此的舌头凶猛的攻击彼此的口腔，好像下一秒就是世界末日，这是彼此唯一的救赎。

Sam伸手进入Castiel宽松的衣衫，他宽广的手掌用力的摩擦揉捏着Castiel的腰腹，他的大手一把捏住Castiel的腰，Castiel被他捏的生疼，“嗯。” 却只有这一声诱人的音节从Castiel的唇间吐露，Castiel喜欢这个。

Sam很快不满足于单纯的触摸和亲吻，他霸道的分开Castiel的双腿让自己跪在Castiel中间，回应他的是Castiel热情的结实的灵活的双腿十分灵活又熟练的攀上了他的腰，Sam在隐约的烛光下看到了Castiel那一脸迷醉的邀请他的神情。

他还要等什么？他撕扯起Castiel的上衣，柔软的棉质就这样在Sam的暴力下分崩离析，Castiel没有丝毫的责怪，只是热情的伸手抚上他坚实的前胸，他在Casteil的揉搓下更加急切起，他的下身欢快的一跃。

Casreil的胸膛袒露在他的面前，白皙却有着好看的线条，Sam含住了Castiel的胸前早已迫不及待挺立的乳头，Casteil在他身下发出舒服的呻吟，那里面有一种熟悉又陌生的满足。“Cass。” Sam含混不清的闭上了眼睛，他顺着那熟悉的记忆，用Casteil最不能拒绝的方式吮吸着揉搓着他的乳头，Castiel身上带着淡淡的清香，然而Sam知道他有多淫荡，但是这奇异的清香却让人有一种神圣感。

Castiel等不及了，他伸手扯掉了自己的裤子，让自己完全的裸露在Sam的面前，他们彼此紧密的贴住了上身，感受彼此的心跳和温度。

Sam捏住了Castiel的屁股，那性感的圆润的臀部在无时不刻的诱惑着他，他要在上面留下他的手印，最好是永久的印记，他暴虐的揉搓下，Castiel被他刺激的不满足的扭动起来。

“Sam。快点。” Castiel不满的催促着。

“Cass，你这只淫荡的小猫。” Sam用它那宽大的手用力拉开Castiel的腿，修长的双腿被迫分开，这让Cass在自己的面前完全的暴露，那个小穴就在昏暗的灯光里微微收缩，诱惑着他，他打开润滑剂，随意的洒在Cass的会阴和阴茎上，润滑剂顺着Cass的屁股向下流去，好像一份美食上流淌着成熟的汁液，无一不在诱惑着他。

“Fuck”，Sam低声骂着。他的指头迅速的捅入了Castiel的小穴里，Castiel的身体在突如其来刺激下轻轻颤抖。

疼痛传入Casteil的每一个部位，呻吟从他的唇齿间溢出，这一切却带给他满足。他真是变态，Castiel自己想着。

Sam潦草的完成了扩张，他实在不想等了，他知道Castieil不会受伤，虽然他不知道他为什么这么自信的觉得，他迫不及待的扶起自己坚硬的下体，他的阴茎根本不需要任何的触摸就已经到达了这晨读，他狠狠的进入了Castiel。

“唔唔，” 太猛烈了，Casteil几乎承受不住，他身体本能的想要逃开却被Sam宽大的手一把摁住，他被迫在剧烈的刺激下他承受住了Sam的进入。

Casteil喘着粗气，他的眼睛被刺激出生理的泪水，太大了，Sam实在太大了，即使对于追寻刺激的他来说也太过分了。

但是Sam并没有好心的停下，他近乎暴虐的在Cass还没有适应的时候就开始了抽插。Casteil的声音在他的身下开始变得只零破碎，但是Sam自己知道，自己才是那个只零破碎的人。

猛烈的刺激下Casteil神智变得恍惚起来，这笔安非他命还要过，他神情恍惚的念着一个熟悉的却不该喊出的名字，“Sammy，Sammy。”

那个轻微的呼喊就像一道划破天际的闪电，原本如狂风骤雨以一般抽插着的Sam忽然停了下来，他的内心在颤抖，不，不要这个名字，他看向Cass，Cass的脸上满是情欲，而那双水蓝色的眼里却是一种绝望的迷茫，和毫不在意的放纵。“不要叫我Sammy。” Sam冷峻的声音响起，像是法官做出死刑的宣判。

在这短暂的间隙里，Castiel得以回过神来，他喘着气，又恢复了那毫不在意的慵懒堕落，他冷笑着嘲笑着挪开了原本看着Sam的眼神，他的嗓音有些沙哑，有些低沉却慵懒的无比诱惑，那个嗓音满不在乎的说，“那你也不要喊我Cass。”

两个人的目光终于再度对视，一些心照不宣的回忆翻滚着涌了上来，无法压制。那是他们人生中最为美好的时光，他们躺在地上，天花板是最常见的吊扇灯，吊扇飞快的转动扫掉夏日里的暑气，空气里弥漫着汗水的味道和雨后青草的香甜，和现在完全不一样脸上有些呆萌的Castiel和一个温暖的Sam的Lego死星就要完成了，窗外是有些喧嚣的虫鸣，房间里还一个人，那个人正躺在床上翻着什么杂志，时不时的抬头看看他们俩，说出一两句玩笑的话语，然后他们三个人欢快的笑起。

风扇吹动着书页，哗啦呼啦，安稳平静，恍如隔世。

Sam先回过了神，他挺起身开始又一轮暴虐的抽插，像是想要贯穿眼前的人，Castiel在Sam的抽插下无处躲避，疼痛伴着一丝奇怪的满足慢慢充实上他的心间，他那空洞的心终于变得有一丝丝的安稳。

“Sam，用力。” Castiel伴随着低吟吐出这些字眼。

“Castiel，你真淫荡。” Sam说罢拉起Castiel，体位的改变让巨大的欲望在Castiel内改变着角度，Castiel一下子被刺激的软了身子。这正是Sam要的，他想要绝对的掌控的肉欲。

Sam把Castiel转了个个，Casteil背对着Sam，可怜的Castiel在Sam这只巨怪手下毫无反抗之力，Sam托起Castiel变得柔软的腰，Sam清晰的看到自己的肉棒在Castiel淫靡的小穴里进进出出，勾出一丝媚肉，然后用力的侵入。

单纯的肉欲，这就够了，Sam一边疯狂的进进出出，一边低声在Cass的耳边呢喃，“Castiel，我真应该把这一切录下来，给你的那些个追随者看看，你让他们遵从欲望达到平静，那言语算得了什么？相信我，这种直接的演示效果才是最好的。”

“Sam，也该让。。。唔，你的信徒们看看你，看看你现在这欲求不满的样子，然后你的那些。。。禁欲的金科 。。。嗯。。。玉律是不是都会成为笑话。” Castiel的声音软糯起来，他的后穴开始有规律的收紧，Sam知道Cass快到了，他太了解他。

Sam摒弃所有的想法，沉浸在欲望里，他再一次调转Castiel让Castiel面对着他，他用力的冲撞着身下的Castiel，Castiel的水蓝色的眼睛变得涣散起来，那湿漉漉的眼睛里，是欲望，是跟他一样的沉沦。

“Sam。” Sam听到Cass喊他，与此同时，他身下人的身子开始快速的颤抖起来，Cass在他的冲撞中达到了高潮，粘稠的体液炽热的打在Sam的身上。

Sam没有丝毫停下的意思，他继续奋力在Casteil的体内，“Sam，” Castiel带上了哭腔，不应期是如此的难熬，Sam知道Casteil喜欢这样，他也是，他们原本不是如此的。

他按住Castiel，让身下人似乎已经脱了力的人不要逃离，Sam俯身吻上Castiel的唇，心里有一个地方很痛，他知道Castiel也跟他一样。Sam试图忘掉一切，但是他做不到，他的声望，他的成功在这里，在Castiel面前不过都是虚无的，他们在彼此的面前，不过是一个彻头彻底的Loser。

Castiel的意识已经涣散，脸上是一种迷醉却又平静，他真像个天使，从年少相识到如今，Sam心里想，Sam啃咬着Castiel泛着水光的唇，做起了最后的冲刺，最终他也攀上了顶点。“Cass。” 他低声在那人耳边说。

“Sammy。” 他听到Castiel安静的回应着他，烛火还在跳动，难得的他们两个人都平静下来，Sammy压在Cass的身上，感受着两颗剧烈跳动的心，这好像成为了他们活着的唯一印证。

他们两个绝望的人依偎着彼此，追寻着微不足道的平静。

 

三

就在这时，轰的一声巨响从门的那边传来，Sam不想动，但是这可怕的声音让他不得不从Cass温暖的小穴抽出，他刚起身回头就看到一个人冲了过来，Sam太久没有遇到过这种情况了，他迟钝的转身却在烛火之间看到了一个根本不可能看到的人，一时之间他拿着取下来的避孕套不知道该如何是好。

见鬼了，这个人分明是Dean，那个在一场大雨里车祸失去生命的Dean，那个他和Cass失去的最亲的人，他和Cass关系的转折点。

“Son Of a Bitch！！！” 这个人发出Dean最喜欢的口头禅，声音比他记忆中的Dean要低沉一点，更加沉稳，但他不可能认错或者听错，这就是Dean。“Sammy，穿上你的裤子！”Dean别过了头，但是没有离开，不忍直视眼前一片狼藉的两个人。

Sam感觉到有些不对，却不知该如何回应，这太超出他的认知了，这个人分明是Dean，但是Dean明明早就不在了，他记得他和Cass在Dean的墓前咒骂殴打着彼此，然后哭着爬在墓碑上，是他和Cass害死了Dean。

就在Sam尬尴的起身准备穿上裤子的时候，Castiel终于回过了神，他支起身子，他刚刚在过于强烈的性事里找回了一点理智，却看见了那个他永远都不该再看到的人，“Dean？” 他发现自己的声音居然是颤抖的，他不记得今天自己磕了药。

“你们两个混蛋，” Dean两只手抓了抓自己的头发，整个人像是要崩溃，“Cass，穿上你的衣服，跟我走，现在没时间解释了。”

这大概是深入骨髓的信任，两个人没有再说质疑，虽然两个人对视了一眼满眼都是疑惑，但是两个人只是乖乖的穿上了衣服，跟着Dean开始往外跑。

Casteil的腿还有些软，这让Dean和Sam不得不搀扶着他，三个人一起向着Dean指得方向跑去。他们最后到达了一处小巷子的深处，一道剧烈的白色的光在垃圾桶后发着迷幻的光彩。

“快走，” Dean有些焦急的喊。Casteil第一个听话的跑了进去，Sam还想说什么却被Dean一把推了进去，然后Dean最后进入了那团虚幻的光。

 

四

Sam从床上惊醒，他猛烈的坐了起来然后没有控制住直接摔下了他的床，他扶着自己的脑袋坐了起来，他的脑袋迅速的帮他纠正了那逼真的梦境，他很快看到Cass在他的床上缓缓睁开了眼睛。这也是为什么他会掉下床的原因，因为Cass和他公用一张床，着床对于他俩实在太小了。

 

Sam飞快的紧张的摸了摸自己，发现他和Cass的衣服都很完整，这让他缓了一口气，那个梦，是的现在他深切的意识到那就是个梦，但是梦里的一切如此逼真，前一秒Cass还赤裸在他身下，诱人又放荡，而现在Cass有回复了一贯的天使脸。但是Sam还是不由自主的硬了，这台尴尬了。

与此同时，Sam的心还在梦里那种绝望悲伤的情绪支配，然后他就看到了坐在椅子上双目紧闭的Dean和正在一脸笑意看着他们的罗威娜和一脸严肃紧张一个天使脸2.0的Jack。

“Son of a bitch！” Dean也醒了了过来，他不满的骂了一句，眼神却是飞快的掠过Sam和Cass，一种尴尬的情绪弥漫开来，Jack看上去想问，看到Dean的脸色硬是憋了回去。

好在罗威娜打破了这份沉默，他友好的笑了笑，然后开始收起面前的巫术材料，“Dean，你答应告诉我他们在梦境幻界里发生了什么的？”

Dean的脸上闪现过一丝不自然，然后有些不在乎的说，“他们两个，在法庭上，作为两个律师，正在打官司，无趣得很。” Dean有些不满的掩饰着说，他马上转移了话题，“真是累死我了，48个小时为了你们两个混蛋忙碌不停，现在，现在我要去睡觉！！！谁也别打扰我！” Dean起身气呼呼的走了，临走前还甩了们，Dean看上去十分生气，但他更想做的是洗洗眼睛，天知道他看到了什么。

“看你们两个没事我也放心了，Jack，我们去吃点东西吧。” 罗威娜向着Jack示意眼神，Jack憋回去了自己那句不饿，只好乖乖的走了门，还请轻轻关上了门。

五

是的，Sam想起了一切，他们昨天在整理之前从那个宝物商人处弄来的宝物，然后Dean就不小心触发了一个古老的香炉，Cass说这个香炉可能会引发不良幻境，但是他们等了大半天什么都没发生，于是到了晚上也就安心的睡觉了。

现在看来，这个香炉是在他睡后发生了作用，Sam从地上站起来，正好对上Cass的目光，但是Cass在看到Sam的一瞬间就回避开了眼神，Cass还紧张的抓了抓自己风衣上的腰带。

Sam想起来，那个香炉会让触发者构造一个幻境，然后他周围最亲密的人会进入幻境，完全沉沦其中，Sam十分庆幸Jack当时不在他们身边，没有受到波及，要不然他真不知道那个诡异的世界会发生什么。

这让Sam又想起梦里的一切，他的脸上一阵烧，他小心翼翼抬头看了一眼Cass，天，他简直没法直视Cass，但是他觉得他应该说些什么。

Cass忽然在Sam要开口的时候局促的站了起来，他完全不知道自己的手脚该放在那里，“我，我先去看看Jack。”

看着天使落荒而逃，Sam觉得自己要崩溃了，生活还得继续，TFW2.0还需要继续拯救世界，但是他真的不知道要如何面对Cass了，在那个John回来的世界的Sam和一个末日版本的Cass共渡良宵之后。

天，我到底做了什么。Sam哀叹，看到房间角落里前几天Cass和他一起拼好的乐高死星，他觉得更崩溃了。

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈哈，写完了，两个失去了最重要的家人朋友的变态了的Sam和Cass的相互变态取暖。。。好吧果然不擅长写这个，但是我觉得这是一个良好的Pre-Slash～～～也许就写个中篇呢，先那啥再谈恋爱呗～～～  
> 那个世界脑补的故事是，Dean和Cass是同学，然后成为最好的朋友，Cass来Dean家玩于是带上了小Sam，小Sam和Cass不自觉的被彼此异样的吸引，然后更加亲密，然后谈起了恋爱，最后他们两个因为大学录取的原因，Sam被斯坦福录取了，可是Cass哈佛毕业申请斯坦福的博士被拒了，于是Sam想让小卡再申请一年，但是小卡想继续在给了offer的哈佛读博，两个年轻人就这样吵架，然后因为下雨天，Sam气得跑出去，然后Dean开车带着小卡找Sam不幸车祸遇难哦，Cass和Sam都觉得是自己的错，Cass因为车祸受了很重的伤，止疼药用多了产生了依赖药瘾，身体上的疼痛和心理的内疚让自己变成了嬉皮士，然后Sam变得近乎自虐的自律。  
> 后来他们又在加州相遇，开启了彼此温暖别扭的炮友关系。。。  
> 当然，这些都是浮云，Dean没有死～～～哈哈哈，一切都是幻象～～～


End file.
